One way devices may be deployed in numerous premises throughout distribution networks that serve numerous households and/or businesses over a wide region. One way devices in a distribution network may receive programming from the network in a downstream direction, demodulate and otherwise process that data, and/or output content for display on a television or other client device. One way devices, however, do not communicate data upstream from the one way device to the distribution network central location.
There remains an ever-present need to offer greater functionality, customization and interactivity to users of one way devices, with minimal inconvenience. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a system and method that provides data communication upstream to the distribution network central location to allow for greater functionality, customization and/or interactivity to users of one way devices.